IT'S TOO LATE,BABY
by NamikazeLiciyha24
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang gadis yang baru memiliki kekasih yang bernama Sasuke Itachi selama 2 bulan mun cintanya harus kandas karena adanya konspirasi yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang sengaja memasang topeng baik dihadapan mereka,namun dibelakang kedua orang itu merencanakan suatu kejahatan yang berakibat fatal bagi kedua belah pihak.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-san

Lovely : Liciyha Namikaze

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rating : M

Genre : Love,Hurt

Warning : typo(s), alur super cepat dan tidak jelas, EYD berantakan, cerita kga jelas, dll

PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur yang aneh dan sedikit menjijikan jika tidak suka silakan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan rasa sakit pada AUTHOR yang masih amatir dan berusaha untuk menjadi entertainer. Arigatou Minna-san…

Happy Reading!

Malam ini,bulan tak kunjung menampakan sinar -bitang pun tampaknya juga enggan untuk menyombongkan gemerlapnya yang indah.

Entah kenapa malam ini terasa seperti malam terakhir bagi sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

"Ayolah, _sweet..._ jangan tolak aku malam ini." Goda Sasuke pada kekasih pirang yang terhimpit diantara ranjang dan tubuh kekar Sasuke yang terus mendesaknya.

"Ti-tidak,hen-tikan semua ini Teme! I-ini sudah malam,ap-apa kau tidak ingat jika besok kau ada rapat penting?" elak sang kekasih dengan alasan yang bijaksana. Tapi sayang,penuturan itu enggan Sasuke pedulikan.

Pria Uciha itu memerangkap kedua tangan gadis itu diatas kepalanya dan mulai mencumbu lehernya dengan kecupan serta gigitan-gigitan sensual yang meninggalkan bekas merah dibagian yang ditinggalkan.

Gadis itu mengerang nikmat sambil terus memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Terus panggil namaku, aku berjanji akan memberimu hadiah yang istimewa."Desah Sasuke ditelinga menggeliat dan menggigit daun telinga kekasihnya. "Sepertinya malam ini aku akan mengikuti permainanmu,Sasuke-engh!" Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan erangan tertahan yang diciptakan Sasuke melalui lidah lihainya yang bermain-main di lekukan dalam ditengah payudara Naruto.

Dengan cepat,Sasuke menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Naruto yang disusul dengan miliknya yang dilempar sembarang ke lantai.

Sasuke memijat tengkuk Naruto sesaat sebelum pria itu mencuri rakus ciuman dari bibir ranum kembali mengerang saat tiga jari Sasuke mulai mendesak masuk ke dalam Tangannya yang tadi digunakannya untuk memijat tengkuknya telah berpindah untuk memijat lembut payudaranya yang terus menegang dan berdenyut-denyut mendamba.

Menuntut kepuasan.

"Naru...bolehkah?" Pinta Sasuke dengan suara parau pada sosok pujaan hatinya yang masih memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat.

Hening.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya,tapi masih tidak ada tanggapan. Sasuke berdecih, "Dobe,buka matamu!"

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapat tatapan gairah bercampur kesal dari sepasang onxy Sasuke. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Sasuke justru menyeringai misterius.

"Apa? Aku tidak suka jika kau menyeringai seperti itu." Tutur Naruto was-was saat Sasuke semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

" _Naze?_ " Tanya Sasuke.

" _Iie,_ hanya saja setelah kau menyeringai akan ada sesuatu buruk yang terja..."

"Kau benar,Naru." Potong Sasuke sambil mengecup dan memuaskan hasrat Naruto menggunakan lidah serta giginya untuk membuai payudara gadis itu.

Saat Sasuke mulai mendesak masuk,Naruto menahan napasnya,bersiap menerima ledakan kenikmatan.

TBC...

Hahaha... ini adalah cerita pertamaku,jadi gomen ya kalau ga jelas,alur sangat cepat,dan sulit aku bakal terus berusaha buat bikin yang lebih dan lebih lagi!

Maaf juga ya kalau chapter ini pendek banget

Bagusnya next atau stop di chapter ini aja?

Author amatir ini butuh review dari para reader's *puppy eyes*

Yosh! Jumpa lagi di next chapter {kalau readers setuju}

 _ **SEE YA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-san

Lovely : Liciyha Namikaze

Pairing : SasuFEMNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt,Love

Warning : typo(s), alur super cepat dan tidak jelas, EYD berantakan, cerita kga jelas, dll

PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur yang aneh dan sedikit menjijikan jika tidak suka silakan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan rasa sakit pada AUTHOR yang masih amatir dan berusaha untuk menjadi entertainer. Arigatou Minna-san…

Happy Reading!

 **KRINGG!**

Dan Naruto harus menelan kekecewaannya saat telp Sasuke berdering.

"Angkat,Sasu" ujarnya setengah bergeming.

"Siapa tahu itu sangat penting?" _Deathglare_ menjadi jawaban bisu Sasuke.

"Kumohon..." dan _Pupyeyes_ pun menjadi pemenangnya.

Mendengus kasar,Sasuke beranjak dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dan menganggkat telp sialannya,sementara hawa dingin tiba-tiba merambat ke tubuh Naruto yang sedaritadi terbiasa dengan kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan.

"Harus malam ini?" Suara Sasuke yang kesal memecah lamunannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengatasinya sendiri? Aku sedang sangat sibuk!" Geram Sasuke pada lawan bicaranya.

"Sialan kau Sai! Aku bersumpah setelah semuanya selesai aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan!" Sasuke mengakhiri sambungan telphonenya dan mendengus kesal.

"Dobe,aku harus pergi,ada kesalahpahaman kecil dikantor,dan si bodoh Sai tidak becus untuk janji tidak akan lama,tunggu aku pulang,kita akan langsung menyelesaikannya." Sasuke mencium lama bibir Naruto sebelum menjauh,berpakaian dan pergi.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak tahu akan akibat fatal apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pergi.

Jam terus berdentang sebanyak 12 kali yang menandakan sudah pukul 12 artinya sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak Sasuke pergi.

Naruto menatap gelisah langit kelabu. Ia hanya menggunakan piyama tipis walau udara diluar saat ini sedang tidak bersahabat. 'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' pemikiran itu langsung di enyahkan saat pintu kamar terdengar itu segera meninggalkan balkon dan mendapati tubuh seorang pria yang telah bertelanjang dada tidur telungkup diranjang empuk.

"Ah...Kau ternyata sudah pulang,Sasu..." desah Naruto lega,ia segera menyusul pria itu. "Kau terlihat lelah? Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan besok..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dengan cepat pria itu menelantangkan tubuh Naruto dan kasar ia menggigit dan menciumi sekujur tubuh Naruto,dan dengan kasar ia memenuhi tubuh Naruto.

Naruto berteriak,tapi bukan karena nikmat,melainkan akibat rasa sakit.

"Ada apa de-dengan...mu Sa-sasuke? Ke-kenapa kasar seka-engh! li?"

Dengan cepat,secepat awalnya,pria itu menjauh dari Naruto,ia mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar.

Naruto yang masih terengah-engah tetap terdiam ditempatnya dan menangis kesakitan.

" _Tadaima_...!" Suara bariton memecah keheningan 1 jam kemudian. Sasuke merasa sangat lelah,tapi ketika ia pulang,ia merasa sangat bugar dan siap kembali bermain pada kekasih tercintanya. "Naru...to?"

Sasuke membeku saat melihat Naruto tengah menangis sembari menekan bagian terlarang miliknya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ujarnya khawatir.

"Hiks...kau yang melakukannya,tapi kau sendiri justru bertanya?"

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Aku bahkan baru pulang!" Rutuk Sasuke.

"Ya,kau memang baru pulang sekarang,tapi 1 jam yang lalu kau kembali kesini..."

"Kau bilang apa tadi? 1 jam yang lalu?" Naruto mengangguk sakit. "1 jam yang lalu aku masih ada dikantor mengurus segala sesuatunya. Tunggu dulu,jangan katakan jika apa yang sedang kupikirkan memang kau lakukan."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto membulat tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu,kalau bukan kau,jadi..." Naruto terkesiap,dadanya mendadak terasa sesak saat ini.

"Kau...kau sungguh keterlaluan!" Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang dengan kasar. "Berani-beraninya kau menghianati kepercayaanku? Aku hanya pergi 2 jam saja dan kau sudah berselingkuh? A-ku kira kau sangat mencintai..." Sasuke berdecak muak. "Bodohnya aku,kita baru bertemu 2 bulan,mana mungkin kau mencintaiku,kau pasti memilih laki-laki lain yang jauh kau cintai..."  
"Bicara apa kau itu? Aku tidak berselingkuh! Jangan bercanda Sas,ini tidak lucu!"

Sasuke tertawa muram. "Tidak selingkuh? Baik,kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan." Sasuke berjalan ke komputernya dan memutar ulang rekaman CCTV di kamarnya 1jam yang lalu. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan muak saat rekaman terus berjalan hingga akhir. Pria itu menatap tajam Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu...Itu kau bukan? Sudah kubilang,candaanmu tidak lucu!" Raung Naruto,entah kenapa ia merasa jika ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto layaknya predator yang siap menerkam mengguncang-guncang keras tubuh wanita itu dengan kasar.

"Apa kau pikir aku se-pikun dan sebodoh itu,hah? Jika kau ingin sukses berbohong,kau seharusnya meminta kekasihmu itu untuk mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang kukenakan! Dasar penghianat! Pergi kau dari hadapanku! Jangan pernah menampakan wajah bajinganmu itu dihadapanku lagi!" Sasuke menyeret keluar Naruto dan melemparnya keluar rumah.

Naruto tetap terdiam tanpa berkata-kata,ia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang telah itu berdiri dan berjalan terseok-seok tanpa arah. 'Jadi,aku...berselingkuh? tidak mungkin,aku tidak pernah melakukannya,i-ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi? Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau menuduhku hingga sedemikian rupa? Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja akan rekaman itu? bukan aku yang menginginkannya,pria direkaman itulah yang menjebakku!' Raungnya dalam hati,ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir Sasuke,bukankah Sasuke memiliki otak yang cerdas,tapi kenapa pikirannya bisa sebuntu itu?

Tanpa disadarinya,gadis itu kini berdiri sendiri di tersenyum pahit,matanya terasa sangat panas saat ia ingin menangis,tapi itu percuma akan ada yang mempedulikannya.

Ingin rasanya ia mengamuk dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya saat itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Pada siapa ia akan mengadu?

Ia sendirian sekarang.

Kedua orang tuanya telah lama Sasukelah yang menjadi dunianya.

Tapi kini ia pun sudah kehilangan laki-laki kejam yang langsung menuduhnya berselingkuh dan mengusirnya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecih,ia sudah muak dengan kehidupan kelamnya setiap kali ia baru mendapat suatu kebahagiaan baru,takdir merebutnya dengan tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya.

Tuhan pun sudah muak dengannya.

'Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk kembali pada Nya? Tuhan mungkin akan sedikit berbaik hati padaku.'

Sasuke duduk terdiam dipinggir tempat tidurnya,ia menggengam erat sebuah foto kecil yang dibingkai indah dengan pigura. Itu adalah fotonya bersama Naruto yang diambil kira-kira seminggu yang lalu di sebuah taman di pusat foto itu,Naruto tersenyum bahagia sembari memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan Sasuke meletakan salah satu tangannya di bahu Naruto dengan gerakan yang sangat posesif,dalam foto itu pula Sasuke terlihat merekahkan senyumannya meski sangat tipis dan adalah saat-saat terbaiknya bersama Naruto,dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya dengan segala cara.

Sebagaimana ia tidak akan melupakan malam ini sekeras apa pun ia mencoba.

Sasuke tergelak dalam membelalak tak percaya saat ingatannya membawanya kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu di kantor.

 _ **FLASHBACK MODE ON**_

Sasuke merasa sangat kesal,ia jadi tidak bisa bermain semalaman dengan Naruto karena Sai yang bodoh itu.

"Ah,tuan kau datang juga,aku sudah semakin tidak sabar!" Seru Sai.

"Hn."

"Ada banyak masalah yang harus anda tangani,tuan" Tambah Sai langsung ke inti permasalahan.

"Hn,ayo cepat kita selesaikan..."

"Bukan kita,tuan,tapi anda." Potong Sai dengan penekanan disetiap kata.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya dengan nada datar khasnya. "Dan kau?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, **tuan Sasuke**.Tapi kau tidak akan menyadarinya dan baru sadar saat semua sudah terlambat." Bisiknya di telinga semakin tidak mengerti. "Ah,kalau begitu saya pamit harus segera mengambil milik anda, ." Sai membungkuk hormat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti.

 _ **FLASHBACK MODE OFF**_

" _Kuso!_ " Raung ia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud secepat kilat,ia menyambar jaket tebalnya serta kunci mobil dan langsung menuju ke satu tempat.

Sai.

"Dingin sekali..." Lirih Naruto yang masih terus berjalan tanpa arah menembus badai salju yang semakin lama semakin lebat.

"Bodohnya aku,seharusnya setidaknya aku membawa jaket tebal untuk melewati ini." Seluruh inti dari tubuh luar dalamnya serasa membeku.

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh,tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi ia mau mati saat ini juga,tapi tidak bisa,Tuhan masih belum mau menerimanya.

Dan,disinilah ia lemah tanpa daya menunggu ajalnya yang tak kunjung datang berdoa dalam diam agar Tuhan menjemputnya,atau malaikat,bahkan Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu? ia bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membuangnya.

"Cukup sudah,aku tidak bisa terus hidup menderita begini..."Ucap Naruto dengan lirih serta mulut yang bergetar bersusah payah,gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan kembali berjalan.

'Aku akan pulang ke Konoha!' Batinnya dengan tekad yang bulat.

"Sai!" Tanpa mengindahkan sopan santun,Sasuke mendobrak masuk ke rumah Sai sebelum berhenti mendadak dengan onxy yang membulat sempurna.

"... tenang saja,aku sudah melakukan semua perintahmu." Ujar Sai dengan bangga.

" katakan padaku,apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada keji yang memuakan.

"Ternyata kualitasnya cukup memuaskanku lebih dari semua pelacur yang pernah kutiduri."

"Cukup? Oh,kau akan segera tahu apa arti kata dari cukup,Sai." Bisik Sasuke sesaat setelah ia menyambar telp Sai dan memukul keras kepalanya hingga pria itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah-wah,Sai...kau memang yang terbaik,dan,apa kau sudah memastikan jika Sasuke ku sudah mengusirnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan selingan kikikan kecil.

"Ya,aku memang mengusirnya,dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam ,kau adalah penyebabnya." Geram Sasuke sebelum ia membanting telp Sai hingga hancur berkeping-keping dan membawa sang empu bersamanya.

Detik itu juga Sasuke memutuskan untuk membunuh Sai dengan keji,dan Sakura dengan pelan hingga wanita biadab itu terus merengek padanya untuk segera dibunuh.

'Tapi pertama-tama,aku harus mencari Naruto,cuaca sedang sangat ,bodohnya aku!' Rutuk Sasuke.

Tapi pria itu tidak tahu jika ia sudah terlambat.

TBC...

Hiyak! Akhirnya aku berhasil menuntaskan chapter 2 ini bung! Dan kali ini juga jauh lebih panjang!

Asoy...gimana ceritanya? Sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Sama, ana juga ngerasa sedih saat menulis ini. Sedih karena alurnya makin gaje! *nangis sejadi-jadinya*

*PLAK!* (Ditampar readers)

Haha... Sudah-sudah... ana mohon maafkanlah kelakuan hamba yang sungguh sangat aneh kali ini,maklum... NOVEL I ANA SUDAH TAMAT DAN AKAN SEGERA DIKETIK DAN DIKIRIMKAN!

Hahah...maklum kalau ana agak sombong dikit,sedang dilanda _euforia_ (apala-apalah) tingkat dewa bung!

Kalau begitu... JUMPE LAGI DI CHAP LANJUT!

SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto-san

Lovely : Liciyha Namikaze

Pairing : SasuFEMNaru

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt,Love

Warning : typo(s), alur super cepat dan tidak jelas, EYD berantakan, cerita kga jelas, dll

PS : Fic ini mengandung unsur yang aneh dan sedikit menjijikan, jika tidak suka silakan tekan tombol BACK untuk kembali daripada meninggalkan rasa sakit pada AUTHOR yang masih amatir dan berusaha untuk menjadi entertainer ini. Arigatou Minna-san…

Happy Reading!

"Sialan! Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya?"

Sudah 3 jam Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya mengelilingi Tokyo,dan ia tak kunjung menemukan Naruto.

"Bodohnya aku! Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai video itu dan langsung mengusirnya? Seharusnya kau pakai otakmu dulu,dasar Uciha bodoh!" Makinya pada diri sendiri. "Diam,bodoh!" Bentaknya saat Sai –yang berada didalam bagasi mobil mulai berisik. "Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mencari Sakura sialan itu...Dimana kau Dobe?" saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hari telah menjelang subuh,namun sang matahari masih tak kunjung menampakan sinarnya. Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum kecil,bibirnya bahkan telah tampaknya juga enggan menyinarinya dan memberinya kehangatan barang hanya secercah saja.

'Aku harus kemana lagi?' Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu dalam hati ketika ia kembali terpaksa berjalan tanpa arah setelah ia mengetahui bahwa rumah kedua orang tuanya telah dibumihanguskan dan diganti dengan gedung pencakar langit.

"Semua kenanganku ada disana,dan sekarang apa yang kudapat? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat setitik kenanganku bersama mereka barang hanya sedikit," gumam Naruto.

Saraf-sarafnya serasa membeku semua,ia sudah tidak sanggup berjalan,energinya sudah benar-benar terkuras habis oleh pelariannya saja gadis beriris _sapphire_ ini memiliki saudara atau rumah sendiri,sekarang dia pasti sedang duduk nyaman di sofa beludru didepan perapian kecil yang hangat serta susu coklat panas yang selalu siap menghangatkan tubuhnya.

TIN! TIN!

CKIIIITTT!

BRUAK!

dia,tergeletak dijalanan dengan berlumuran darah serta rasa sakit yang terus berdenyut di sekujur tubuhnya akibat **kecelakaan** fatal yang di dapatnya saat mengkhayalkan banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah boleh ia khayalkan meski hanya sedetik.

"Astaga nona,bertahanlah! Saya akan membawa anda ke rumah sakit sekarang jug..."

Naruto merasakan pendengarannya mulai tuli dan penglihatannya turut terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pria yang terus meracau padanya sembari membawanya ke dalam -satunya hal yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah sebuah keinginan kecil yang tak berarti.

'Semoga saja ia tidak membawaku ke akhirat'

'Semoga saja aku tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke lagi...'

 ** _4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

Naruto menuruni tangga dengan sangat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 21 ia hendak merayakannya bersama satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untuknya saat yang 4 tahun lalu menolongnya saat ia menjadi korban tabrak lari,merawatnya dan membawanya ke luar kota-menjauhi Sasuke,ke pria itu yang kini juga menjadi tempat yang terpenting,pria ini telah membantunya untuk memungut kepingan hatinya yang berserakan,meski hanya beberapa yang masih dapat terselamatkan.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu Gaara!"_ Serunya pada sesosok pria berambut merah berkulit putih yang memiliki ukiran huruf kanji di dahi itu,pria ini juga memiliki garis hitam di sekitar matanya yang beriris _aquamarine_.

" _Ohayou moo birthday!"_ Sapa Gaara dengan bariton datarnya yang lembut.

'Suara itu...' Naruto menggeleng cepat untuk mengenyahkan sudah muak dengan masa lalunya yang menjijikan,sekarang ia sudah memiliki Gaara-kakak itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ayo makan,hari ini aku khusus memasak sendiri untukmu." Ujar Gaara dengan nada tenang yang sangat saat ini ia tengah sangat khawatir akan rasa masakannya.

Akankah rasanya lezat?

Bagaimana jika tidak enak?

Dan bla-bla-bla...

Naruto yang sadar akan kejanggalan suara Gaara mulai menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya. "Owhh...Jadi,Gaara ku yang pemalu nan bijaksana ini mulai menunjukan kebolehannya,begitu?" Naruto menyuapkan sedikit ramen buatan Gaara kemulutnya,matanya langsung Gaara yang terus memperhatikan menyembunyikan senyuman kecilnya dibalik dokumen-dokumen kantornya.

"Hm...Ternyata,selain baik, _aniki_ juga pintar memasak ya?" pujinya dengan bersungguh-sungguh,yang tanpa sadar telah mempertebal semburat merah di wajah Gaara.

"Sudah,cepat harus segera pergi." ucap Gaara dengan disela dehaman kecil.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh. Gaara berdecih kecil nan jijik.

Siapa juga yang tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan Naruto saat ini?

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara,Naru...dan,apa kau sudah lupa? Hari ini aku sengaja ambil cuti,katanya kau ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku." Sindir Gaara pada Naruto yang memang terkenal sangat pelupa.

Kernyitan di dahi Naruto semakin lama kian dalam ia ber-oh ria dan menepuk jidatnya tanda paham. "Kau sengaja cuti untuk ku?" beo gadis itu.

Gaara mengangguk kecil yang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang terkesiap bahagia.

"Sungguh?" _Sapphire_ gadis pirang itu berkilat antusias.

Gaara kembali ini disusul dengan kuapan bosan. "Jika kau terus bertanya seperti itu,maka aku akan membatalkan cutiku dan kembali tentang hari ulang tahunmu." Ancam pria bermata panda yang sukses membuat Naruto membungkam mulutnya irisnya tetap memancarkan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap.

"Tapi,kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Itu masih rahasia,kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Dan Naruto harus menelan kekecewaannya mentah-mentah dan melampiaskan kekecewaannya pada ramen lezat yang naas.

" _Ototou?_ Sarapannya sudah siap." Undang seorang pria yang memiliki klan serta perawakan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Hening.

"Sasuke?" Undangnya naik ke lantai dua dan mengetok-ketok pintu kamar adiknya tersebut.

"Tidak,Itachi." Bariton Sasuke akhirnya menyahut kakaknya. Itachi meringis saat mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang sangat merana dan putus asa pria itu kehilangan kekasih tercintanya-Naruto,dia mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan dikantor,dan sisa waktunya yang sangat sedikit disisakannya untuk mencari keberadaan gadis beriris _sapphire_ yang belum pernah Itachi bahkan tidak memiliki waktu istirahat lebih dari 1 jam.

'Sudah cukup semua drama merana bodoh ini.' Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa permisi dan menatap iris _onxy_ adiknya yang entah kenapa kini seperti kelabu pucat dengan ekspresi menantang yang dibalas ketus oleh Sasuke.

"Apa hakmu masuk kesini tanpa permisi?"

"Dan,apa hakmu berkata kasar tanpa sopan santun padaku seperti yang sudah kau terapkan selama 4 tahun ini?" Balas Itachi yang telak mengenai hati Sasuke-yang sebenarnya telah berambut raven itu memalingkan -tiba dinding bercat putih pucat tampak sangatlah menarik baginya.

"Sas,aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu selama 4 tahun ini,itu sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal seatap denganmu karena dalam keadaan seperti ini kita tidak akan tahu apa yang kau bisa lakukan,bukan?" Itachi kembali melanjutkan saat Sasuke tetap terpesona pada dinding. "Sas,sudah saatnya kau lepas dari jeratan masa lalu yang mengekangmu selama saatnya kau menghadapi kenyataan bahwa..."

"Apa? Kau mau mengatakan jika aku harus melupakan Naruto dan menganggapnya sudah mati begitu?" Potong Sasuke sengit,irisnya menghujam dalam ke jiwa -akan tatapannya dapat menguliti jiwa Itachi. "Aku akan melakukannya," sambungnya ganjil.

Itachi menghela napas lega. "Tapi sebelum itu,kau harus melupakan Shisui." Itachi membelalak tidak mungkin adiknya menyuruhnya melupakan sahabat terbaiknya yang mati tepat dihadapannya dan pria itu sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain merengek.

"Sialan kau Sas! Omong kosong apa itu? Sampai kapan pun juga aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Shisui!" Raung membalasnya dengan seringaian sukses terjebak dalam perangkapnya.

"Kau saja tidak bisa melupakan sahabat terbaikmu,lalu bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh orang lain untuk melupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya?"

JLEB!

Itachi mendengus kesal dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi terluka. "Pahami aku,bodoh."

Ingatan masa lalu yang telah lama Itachi kubur dalam-dalam kembali mencuat ke luar dan terus berdesakan masuk menghantam pikiran pria itu.

 ** _FLASH BACK MODE ON_**

10 tahun yang lalu

"Baiklah,ku harap hari ini kau datang tepat waktu bisa kacau jika kau tidak datang." Ujar Obito,teman sekolah Itachi yang juga berasal dari klan yang sama.

Itachi tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi punggung temanya yang terus menjauh hingga menghilang dari balik pagar mansion keluarga tepat saat pria berambut panjang itu hendak masuk ke rumahnya,ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah nama yang sangat asing bagi ponsel pria itu-kecuali bagi pemiliknya. "Shisui?" Gumamnya heran. "Tidak biasanya wanita keras kepala ini mengirim pesan,biasanya dia langsung datang ke rumah...Apa terjadi sesuatu?" dengan segera ia membuka pesan dari Shisui yang berisi:

 _"Itachi,cepat temui aku di tempat rahasia sekarang juga! Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan sampai ada yang tahu jika kau pergi untuk menemuiku."_

 _Onxy_ seketika membelalak dan segera berlari menuju tempat rahasia yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui dan nekad untuk masuk ,meski ada orang lain yang tahu mereka tidak akan mau repot-repot masuk tempat rahasia itu berada jauh di dalam hutan larangan,hutan yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak binatang buas yang sangat liar.

Setelah sampai,Itachi gelagapan mencari Shisui yang ternyata tidak ada disana.

"SHISUI!" Raung pria itu perasaan itu segera sirna saat suara Shisui yang lembut menyahutnya dari arah air terjun.

"Jadi kau disini,aku sangat khawatir tadi,kukira hewan buas sudah melahapmu." Omel Itachi pada gadis berambut hitam legam yang memunggunginya.

"Kuharap itu memang terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk datang lebih cepat,Ichi." Gadis itu tertawa muram dan langsung membuat perasaan Itachi menjadi tidak mengatakan jika akan terjadi hal yang sangat buruk di tempat ini.

Shisui berbalik menghadap _onxy_ nya menatap sendu iris tersenyum. "Kau tahu,Ichi? Selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu," ia berhenti untuk tertawa -iris hati Itachi. "Ironis bukan? Kau boleh mengatakan jika kau tidak menyukaiku dan membenciku,aku akan merasa..."

Kini Itachilah yang tertawa miris. "Siapa bilang aku membencimu? Aku bahkan sangat mencintaimu sejak kali pertama kita aku yang pecundang ini terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya..." pria itu berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan Shisui yang mulai menitihkan air matanya. "Aku ingin kau selalu..."

"Hentikan,Ichi... a-aku akui aku merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya,tapi itu sekaligus mengiris hatiku,Ichi...i-ini semua sudah tidak ada...Hiks,gunanya...Semua sudah terlambat!" gadis itu menangis terisak-isak meratapi nasibnya.

Itachi berusaha mendekatinya namun gadis itu menolak. "Tidak,menjauhlah...semua sudah terlam-bat,kau terlambat!" Raungnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku terlambat? terlambat apa?"

"Ya! Kau sudah SANGAT terlambat! Kau seharusnya menelan rasa pecundangmu itu 1 hari yang lalu!" Shisui semakin menjauh dari Itachi yang terus berusaha mendekatinya.

"Apa maksudmu,Shi? Memang apa bedanya sekarang dengan 1 hari yang lalu? Apa..."

"Aku akan pergi selamanya dari Konoha,Ichi...Aku akan pergi selamanya dari sini..." Lirih Shisui,namun masih cukup keras untuk menggelegar di telinga Itachi bak sambaran petir.

"A-apa katamu? J-jangan bercanda..." Kali ini Itachi berhasil menyentuh Shisui serta mengguncang-guncang tubuh gadis belia itu.

"Jika saja kau menyatakannya kemarin,aku pasti tidak perlu menikah dengan Danzo dan mengikuti orang tua itu ke Belgia." Rutuknya putus asa. Itachi terkejut akan pernyataan itu.

"D-danzo? Pria tua gila itu? k-kenapa kau mau menikah dengan kakek brengsek itu?"

"Keluargaku miskin,Ichi,tidak seperti terjerat hutang pada kakek itu dan tidak mampu gantinya aku harus mau menikah dengannya atau dia akan membantai seluruh terpaksa..." Shisui tak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihannya,ia memeluk erat Itachi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya serta meracau tak Itachi hanya sanggup menenangkan gadis itu tanpa sanggup berkata.

"Takdir memang selalu senang mempermainkan kita,Shi..." Bisik pria menjauh dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi. "Tunggu!" Gadis itu berhenti dan menunggu Itachi hingga ia berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

"Sebelum kau pergi,izinkan aku memberikanmu suatu kenangan indah."

Belum sempat Shisui menjawab,Itachi telah menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut,lidahnya menggoda Shisui untuk membuka mulutya dan merasakan ledakan kenikmatan yang menciptakan denyutan mendamba di bagian tengah pahanya.

Alih-alih menjauh,gadis itu justru melingkarkan lengannya di seputar leher Itachi dan menggesekkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pria itu hingga menimbulkan erangan nikmat yang tertahan dari keduan tenggorokan pasangan itu.

Dan dengan berat hati Itachi menjauhkan diri dari Shisui dan segera mendirikan tembok mental raksasa yang seakan menghalangi mereka berdua. "Selamat tinggal,Shisui..." ujarnya dengan nada dingin sebelum berbalik dan berlalu tanpa menoleh.

"Selamat tinggal,Itachi..." Shisui berlari secepat mungkin dengan berlinang air berharap ia dapat kembali memutar waktu dan kembali ke masa dimana ia bisa terus bersama Itachi tanpa ada rasa beban di -saat dimana ia bisa memiliki Itachi ingin kembali ke saat itu dan menghentikan waktu selamanya.

Namun itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpinya.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang merasa waktu telah berhenti selamanya saat ia telah memilih keputusan yang salah dengan datang ke tempat ini.

Ia pasti tidak akan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Shisui-gadis yang sangat dicintainya,yang tengah disusulnya dengan maksud untuk membantunya keluar dari masalahnya,justru harus melihat hal paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya.

"SHISUI!" pria ini baru saja melihat kekasihnya tertembak peluru tepat di jantungnya.

"Tidak...tidak tidak tidak? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi,tidak...Ini tidak mungkin...ti-idak..." lirih Itachi sambil terus mendekap erat gadis pujaannya yang tengah sekarat.

"Ita-chi...be-berjanjilah padaku un...tuk selalu baha-gia...Lu-lupakan aku,dan hidup bahagialah selalu..." lirih Shisui denga diselingi batuk tak sanggup menahan tangisannya dan meraung-raung panik.

"A-aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit,j-jangan tinggalkan aku,kumohon!"

Shisui menggeleng lemah,tubuhnya mulai terasa dingin. "Sudah terlambat...aku tidak bisa-bertahan lebih lama lagi...a-aku,mencin-taimu selalu...Icitha..." Dan gadis itu pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Tidak Shi,kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Ini tidak lucu! Ayo bangun! BANGUN!"

 ** _FLASHBACK MODE OFF_**

"Sialan,sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa dalang dari pembunuhan itu..." Itachi menyambar kunci mobilnya dan segera melajukan kendaraannya entah ini hanya pria itu sendiri serta Tuhan yang tahu kemana tujuannya.

"Tuan, kita mendapatkan calon mitra yang sangat baik untuk kemajuan ingin bekerja sama dengan Uciha ..., jika anda menerimanya saya akan segera mengatur waktu pertemuan." Ujar Karin,sekertaris dikantor Sasuke yang menghubungi pria itu lewat organizernya.

" pertemuannya besok." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Baik,tuan." Sasuke langsung mematikan organizernya dan melemparnya dengan keras ke dinding hingga benda itu rusak,bahkan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Rekan kerja ya?" gumamnya tak beranjak dari kursi empuknya dan menyambar kunci mobil serta jasnya. "Entah kenapa aku merasa jika rekan kerja baru itu ada hubungannya denganmu,Dobe..." dan pria itu melajukan kendaraannya ke satu .

Yah,tempat mana lagi yang bisa mengingatkannya akan kenangan Naruto?

"Gaara...memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?" rengek Naruto manja saat Gaara mulai melajukan kendaraannya menuju keluar kota.

"Ini kejutan,manis..." ujar Garaa yang semakin membuat Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Katakan kita akan juga!" Garaa tersenyum manis. "Kalau aku memberitahumu sekarang,itu namanya bukan ke-ju-tan." Terangnya yang membuat Naruto beringsut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan gaya yang sangat imut seperti anak itu berhasil membuat Gaara tertawa dan luluh hatinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah...aku akan memberitahumu lokasinya,tapi setelah itu berjanjilah jika kau aka berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

 _Sapphire_ Naruto berbinar-binar senang. "Tentu saja,tentu saja! Cepat katakan!" desak gadis itu tak telah menghayalkan jika ia pergi ke bandara dan terbang menuju inggris,lalu ke paris,italia,dan...

" akan pergi ke Konohagakure." Buyar sudah khayalan manis Naruto.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar Gaara? Atau itu tadi suara hatiku sendiri?" Gadis itu berharap jika ia salah dengar dan dapat kembali menghayalkan semua tempat yang Gaara menghancurkannya.

"Kau tidak salah,Naru...Telingamu masih berfungsi dengan sangat kita akan menginap disana selama...kurang lebih 7-12 hari karena aku memiliki beberapa urusan disana."

Dan buyar sudah pikiran indah Naruto akan hari ulang tahunnya yang kuduknya meremang dan kulitnya seketika tampak pucat ingin memprotes keputusan Gaara,namun lidahnya terasa belum siap dan tidak akan siap jika ia harus bertemu dengan pria yang pernah-sampai sekarang berlabuh dihatinya.

"Kenapa kau tampak lesu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Gaara menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum pahit.

" _Iie,_ Gaara...Tiba-tiba aku hanya merasa lelah saja." Ujarnya setengah adalah salah satu akibat yang timbul karena mereka akan segera tiba di Konoha.

"Aku tahu...Kau pasti teringat dengan kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu bukan?" tebak Gaara sedih. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Naru...Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat hari ulang tahunmu aku..."

"Shh! Lupakan saja,tidak ada yang harus disesali lagi, saja kau tidak menyelamatkanku,aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku." Sergah tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sisa perjalanan mereka dilewati oleh senda gurau kecil yang sedikit canggung.

Saat ini,Naruto akan teteap berusaha menikmati waktunya bersama Gaara untuk mengumpulkan kepingan hatinya hingga menjadi utuh dan menahanya erat-erat,terlebih saat ia menginjakan kakinya di Konoha nanti

Saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Meski ia tidak yakin apakah hatinya dapat tetap utuh dihadapan Sasuke nanti.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hah...akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke...3 kali ini chapternya lebih panjang?

Semoga kata-kata di fanfic author ini tidak semakin memusingkan lagi bagi para readers semua.

Apakah ada yang ingin request cerita di chap kedepan? Kalau ada jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom reviews! Kalau imajinasi author ini berhasil conect dan dapat bakal author tambah di chap 3 or kalau tidak...ya readers semua cukup sbar dan "mengelus dada" saja.

Bagi para readers baru,selamat bergabung ya? Semoga senang dengan cerita gaje ini.

Dan untuk semuanya,jagan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian agar tidak kesasar dan hilang *di cubit readers*

Ayo di follow!

Reviewnya!

Favoritenya juga!

Pokoknya semuanya yang bagus-bagus. Hatenya juga boleh,asal ditempatkan di kolom semoga saja author ini dapat menanggapinya satu persatu dengan sejahat dan sesadis *Plak* (di tabok Naruto) "Itu ga baik!"

Haha, semua komentar apa pun itu akan author ini jadikan sebagai bumbu-bumbu penyemangat!

SEE YA!


End file.
